deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl vs Clementine
Description The Walking Dead. The apocalypse. The world where you have to adapt to your harsh environment to survive, even if it means harming someone else. While there are those who were forced to fight and protect their families and themselves, there are those who were forced to grow up in the new world they lived in. Those people are epitomized by these two young bloods. Intro Wiz: When the apocalypse inevitably comes, people would need to adapt to survive, even to the point where it applies to children. Boomstick: One example is Carl. The somewhat deranged, one-eyed son of the Great Rick Grimes. Wiz: And Clementine, the lone child survivor. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Carl Wiz: A while before the apocalypse, Carl's father Rick was shot in the line of duty and fell to a coma. Boomstick: Are we doing Carl's Biography, or Rick's? Wiz: Anyways, while he and his mother, Lori were coping with the incident. Something happened that would change their lives. Boomstick: Dead people started to come from the grave and started eating people's faces. Wiz: So Rick was still in a coma when the plague hit, so Rick's best friend Shane, took them to the outskirts of Atlanta. Boomstick: Little did he know, while he was sleeping, he and Lori were doing a little sexy time up here. 'ey, you know what I'm saying? Wiz: Luckily, they found a camp of survivors and lived safely for a few weeks until his father Rick, came back with the help of their supply-runner Glenn. Boomstick: Who also had a history with his little opponent himself. Anyways, a lot happened, Rick shows him how to use a gun, Carl kills a crazy Shane, they find a prison, start a war with a crazy psychopath, they lose the battle, his mother and newly-born sister/half-sister got shot and died while they were running away-''' Wiz: Woah! Stop right there, you see, after Lori and Judith, his new sister/half-sister died, he matured significantly after that. '''Boomstick: I know right!? He shoots a kid in cold-blood just because he killed his twin bro, watched his father brutally murder two guys without even flinching, and he had a hard time growing up in their new community, all that until one specific event happened... Wiz: You see, after they had a little ruckus with a group of Maruaders, it caused a little gunfire, which caused a herd to come by, trapping the people of Alexandria. And after a while, the wall eventually broke down, which caused a lot of problems, that forced Rick to escape with walker guts along with Carl and his new girlfriend Jessie. Boomstick: And after that, shit happened... Wiz: First, Jessie's son got eaten, then Jessie wouldn't let go then she gets eaten, which forces Rick cuts of her hand, then Douglas, the ex-leader of the community, tries to distract the walkers, but he gets eaten, then he starts firing his gun, and Carl gets shot in the eye. Boomstick: Here comes all the Carl's Eye-memes... Wiz: Though he eventually healed, his personality changed drastically, he became much colder, he became more ruthless, and became more dangerous to the point where he watched his best friend get his head bashed in and was able to gun down a bunch of Negan's men. Boomstick: Oh, and did I ever tell you he beat two teenagers to the point of near-death with a SHOVEL? I mean, how cool is that?! Wiz: Carl usually utilizes a normal 9mm pistol, has experience with rifles (Hunting AND Assault Rifles) before, has incredible aim, can run fast as shown in The Prison Massacre, and, as you said before, can use melee weapons to an extreme degree. Boomstick: AND HE GOT LAID! Wiz: But even though Carl has his strengths, he also got his weaknesses. Mainly, his carelessness. Boomstick: He chased down his GF, Lydia, and got captured by the Whisperers, which causes them to infiltrate Alexandria and kill 12 people, including Ezekiel, and Rosita, a preggie. And it's all because he wanted to get laid. Wiz: One thing's for sure, you definetly would bat an eye with this kid. Carl:' *crawls to the back of the van*' Ben: "Are you scared of me?" Carl: "No..." *BAM!* Clementine Wiz: Clementine was an 8-year old girl who was left with a babysitter after her parents went to vacation. Until something happened that would change her life forever. Boomstick: Dead people started rising just in time for their lunch... Wiz: After the plague spreaded across the world, Clem decided to hide in her treehouse. Boomstick: While the babysitter... eh... didn't work out quite well with her... Wiz: Then a man came by her house, by the name of Lee Everett. Boomstick: Lee took care of the babysitter, and decided to adopt Clementine. Wiz: Lee took care of Clementine, they went along with other groups, with Lee teaching Clementine how to shoot and to keep her hair short. Until he was bitten and she had to put him down... (This is Ruthless Clem we are talking about here in this Death Battle) Boomstick: I swear, whenever I play that scene, someone's cutting onions! *cries* Wiz: Don't worry Boomstick... let it all out.. Anyways, after that Clementine's personality changed greatly. No longer holding an idealistic or optimistic view of the world, Clementine's only goal now is to survive. Then for two more years, Clem would survive by her own or with others, killing any walkers and humans that stand in her way. Boomstick: So she's basically a tiny version of Rick, without the leadership or group thing. Wiz: Yes, but she carries the group to the point where she can be the leader at this point. She has done a lot of tasks for the group including turning off a wind turbine and many more due to her vast intelligence. Boomstick: Depending on a little girl to steal some radios in a guarded stockroom? What a good idea! Wiz: Clementine uses an ice pick, and a normal Glock 15. Even though her aim is great, she cannot use rifles because she barely has experience with it. While Rick has taught Carl how to shoot a rifle after the fall of the prison. Boomstick: But her greatest feat. is not her strength, but her wits. She can convince anybody to do anything at any situation. Basically my ex-wife. Wiz: Her speed is just as great as Carl's, she learned Jane's useful techniques, and her resourcefulness is unrivaled at this point. Boomstick: She watched a man get beaten to death until there was nothing left, left a man dehydrated, shot her kidnapper in the head, watched her best friend get killed, then shot her other best friend after that, stitched her own arm, blackmailed a pregnant lady, then left an impaled dog to suffer. Clementine is a ruthless, merciless, pint-sized little BADASS! Wiz: There's no doubt about it. Clementine is a survivor, and one that will continue her fight far into the future. Clementine: "I'm... still... not... bitten..." Pre-fight Wiz: All right, these combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Carl is walking in the woods, trying to look for Lydia, then suddenly he hears a gun cocking. Then he immediately turns around and points his gun to find a girl pointing a pistol at him with a cap that says "D" with a jacket, who is slightly younger than him. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" Carl says to the young girl. The young girl stays silent. "We have a community, just south of here. You put down your gun, then you go to our community. It's a Hilltop, I think you'd be safe there." The young girl speaks up, " If you're so safe in your Hilltop, then why are you walking away from it?" "Business." The one-eyed kid says. "Business?" The girl says. Carl, knowing that she doesn't believe him, tries to change the topic by saying, "What's your name? I'm Carl." "Clementine," the girl mutters. "But I don't think changing the subject ain't gonna cut it," Clem lines down her eye on the iron sight. FIGHT! Carl smacks away her gun with his gun, with her gun firing a shot. Clementine then tries to kick his knee, with her succeeding. Carl falls down. Clem takes out an ice pick and tries to stab it at Carl's other eye. Carl holds Clem's arm and struggles to get out of this position. Carl then moves his head out of the way then he lets Clementine stab the ground. With Clementine's head close to his, he headbutts her which causes her to stand fall to the ground and knock her hat out of her head. Carl and Clementine then proceed to grab both of their guns, then point it at each other, with Clem on the ground, and Carl standing. They both stare at each other, with Clem ignoring the obvious wound on his face. "You are good." Carl says with a smirk. "Asshole," Clem whispers to herself. "I just wanted to talk. Okay? We can put the guns down and you go south and you will find what I'm talking about," Carl says to Clem. Carl then reaches out his other hand with the other holding a gun that is still pointed at her. "Okay, I think I actually want to see this little home of yours." Clem says with a smile. She then grabs his hand, she pulls herself up then she smacks Carl's gun out of his hand, Carl then smacks her gun hand in instinct, making both of their guns out of their reach, then Carl knees Clem in the gut, making her fall to the ground. Carl then tries to go for his pistol, but Clem grabs his foot, making him fall down as well. Carl kicks her face multiple times, which causes her to let go, they then both go for their guns, successfully picking it up, but now they know the other has it, so they both hide behind the trees for cover, preparing for a gunfight. Clem then tries to find Carl but can't. So she switches trees, only for Carl to peek out and shoot her four times, with each shot missing. Carl then goes back behind cover. He then looks at his right side to spot Clem. Clem peeks out as well, only for them to spot each other, Clem shoots him first, then Carl immediately pops his head right behind the tree, with the bullet hitting the tree. Clem tries to flank Carl, moving around trees, with her too fast for Carl to even see her, in which his injury is not helping in this situation. Then after a while, he spots Clem, quickly draws his gun and aims at her, and he shoots her in the leg. Clem screams in pain then drops behind a rock. Carl decides that this is the best time to finish off Clem. Clem tries to look for Carl then she sees him and tries to shoot him multiple times out of desperation. Carl then moves closer to the rock she's been, and tries to crawl to her carefully. Clem, with one hand holding her bloody wound and the other holding a gun, peeks out to see Carl. She tries scouting the trees, then at a moment's notice, she sees Carl running to cover then Clementine quickly tries to shoot him, with her successfully hitting him in the shoulder. Carl tries to run away, but Clem tries to shoot him, and Carl shoots back with one of the shots hitting Clem in the gun arm and due to her hit, she can't aim high enough. So she tries shooting Carl in the gut, which she suceeds with Carl and screaming in pain and anger. They then check their magazines, to find out it's empty, Clem then tries to find something, she finds a rock, then she uses it to distract Carl. "Fuck!" He thinks to himself while he is mending his wounds then he hears a sound. He tries to check where the sound came from, so he crouched and walked from cover to cover to find where the sound came, until he reached the point where he found where it actually came from, a rock beside a tree. Carl doesn't have time to react as Clem jumps from behind as she puts Carl in a sleeper-hold. Carl tries his best to break free, but he is losing consciousness. Carl then decides to slam Clem and himself in a tree, which causes Clem to fall down. Carl then kicks Clem against the tree. Carl, in a fit of rage, tries to choke Clem. "You just had to fucking open your big mouth now don't you?!" Clem, grasping for air, tries to find something but can't. Carl then continues to choke Clem, as she continues to struggle, her blood flow reducing, her air supply cutting off, her brain shutting down, and her body grasping for air, until she lies there, lifeless. Carl then stands up, panting... "Whew. Best get some shut-eye." He says, then he falls asleep next to his falling opponent. A few hours later after waking up, he sees and points his gun at a woman wearing walker skin saying, "You're following us?" Aftermath K.O! Boomstick: Damn! All that just to get laid? Wiz: While Clem has experience out there on her own, is much more resourceful, and has her wits, the main reason she was able to persuade people was because they were full grown adults and Clem was an 11 year old girl. While Carl would fall for some of Clem's tricks, he would not make the same mistake. He took care of Rick while he was unconscious, has lost more people (Trust me, I did my research, even though Clementine has less to lose), has a slight age and gender advantage, and has more experience killing people. His aim is more impressive than Clementine. And his brutality edges out Clem's. Boomstick: I guess Clem choked in this Death Battle, right? Wiz: The winner is Carl Grimes. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:InfamousAlex Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016